otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Healer Guide
=Overview= A class option available to the following races: Angel, Elf, Human, Sauroid, Tauroid, Ursinoid. Healers can become proficient in class-specific skills and cross-class weapon skills, and have access to several healing abilities, as well as protective abilities, and even a petite offensive ability. A Healer's indispensability stems directly from the ability to protect and restore lost hit points to an injured character during battle. =Skills= Alchemy, Herbalism, Dagger, Mace, Sword, Major Healing, Minor Healing, and Salvation. Alchemy can be used to create Elixirs, including the Bloodleaf Elixir which restores all energy. Herbalism is required to craft the herbs needed for Alchemy, like Bloodleaf. Dagger is a basic offensive skill, allowing use of Daggers. The higher the proficiency, the greater the chance of critical hits. Mace is another basic offensive skill, specializing in wielding a mace. the higher the proficiency in this skill, the greater the opportunity for critical hits. Sword is the skill the allows the use of a sword as a weapon. The higher the proficiency in this skill, the greater the opportunity for critical hits. Major Healing is required to use the immediate healing abilities, the ones that instantly restore x amount of Hit Points, including Minor and Lesser Heal and Healing Field. Minor Healing allows the use of all the slow-release healing and protective abilities; Minor and Lesser Protection and Minor and Lesser Restoration. Salvation is knowledge of last-gasp healing abilities, but an ability to go with it is yet to appear. =Abilities= Minor Protection: Raises the target's DDF (defense) by 4. Costs 15 AP (Action Points). Cannot be stacked. Cooldown. No skill prerequisite. Minor Restoration: Delayed-Release Heal. Returns 10 HP (Hit Points) to target over time. Costs 7 AP. Stacks twice. No cooldown. No skill prerequisites. Minor Heal: Instant Heal. Replaces 30 HP on target. Costs 7 AP. No stack. No cooldown. Requires at least Terrible Major Healing. Lesser Protection: Raises the target's DDF by 4.5. Costs 25 AP. No stack. Cooldown. Requires at least Fair Minor Healing. Lesser Restoration: Delayed-Release Heal. Returns 17 HP to target over time. Costs 10 AP. Stacks twice. No cooldown. Requires at least Fair Minor Healing. Lesser Heal: Instant Heal. Replaces 60 HP on target. Costs 10 action points. No stacking. No cooldown. Requires at least Good Major Healing. Healing Field: Instant Heal. A Party ability that heals all members 150 HP. Costs 45 AP. No stack. No cooldown. Requires at least Great Major Healing. Scorn: Offensive ability that adds 6 ODF (attack power) to weapon's attack. Costs 6 AP. No cooldown. No skill prerequisites. (Eloise's Observations: Single-Target Instant Healing skills seem to work best with a powerful weapon and an unarmored target. I usually restore more HP than described above, anyway, but that method restores the most. Only ask your target to un-armor themselves if you are certain you are in a turn-based battle. Remind them to re-equip their armor before you end your turn, however.) =Tips and Survival Tricks= * Invest Primarily in your weapon's skill, so that you can stand up in combat. Traveling in a party is not always an option, and even when it is the party can't always protect you. * Major Healing is the most useful of your healing skills, since it allows access to instantaneous recovery of lost health. Power that up next, to 'Fair,' and worry about getting it up to 'Superb' for your party quests at a later date. You probably won't party anywhere dangerous until at least level 40, anyways. * Healers cannot wear much of the metal or plate-mail armor available. Look carefully at equipment before you buy it, because it could have drastic drains on your healing spells, straight to actually causing damage! +look to see if it has a magic-inhibiting effect. * Herbalism and Alchemy are undoubtedly an expensive skill to nurture, but are required for the Refugee Camp Deed that will earn you a fantastic mace. Complete the other four Healer Deeds available in the area as you can, very close to level 20, and then come back at later with your Herbalism and Alchemy skills at hand (level 50, if need be!). =Special Quests= Make sure to check with Southfield in the Cataract, on Cinderfall Road. The Refugee Camp and its Constable Brink there is an exclusive Healer's Ability Haven and it rewards heavily for your skills. Make sure you pay a visit within four levels of Character Level 20, though, or you won't be able to complete one of the quests. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides